Miracle
by BlackWhole
Summary: Summary: Thought of this while listening to “Miracle”, by Cascada. May and Drew have finally gotten into a relationship. However, one day, everything changes... Contest shipping
1. Busted

Miracle

A/N: If you've read my other story, and my favorite stories, you should know by now that I'm a die-hard Advanceshipper. However, this story is Contestshipping! Well, if you've ever heard "Miracle", you'd know why I chose Contestshipping over Advanceshipping.

A/N2: I forgot to mention, this story is told in May's POV. Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT: **This story is **not** a song-fic. The lyrics to the song don't match with the text, because the story is only inspired by the song, not based on it. So don't expect any lyrics in here.

* * *

I lay on my bed, all sprawled out. Sure, I had won at the Johto Grand Festival, beating Drew in the process. But the trophy now sitting on my desk wasn't why I was like this, in such a happy mood. No, it was the boy who I had just defeated, the one who had always been my rival, since the first year I became a trainer. His name was Drew LaRousse...and he had my heart. Pulling out a pink diary, I flipped it open to the next clean page, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly don't know when it happened; it's really quite confusing. When he had given me that first rose, I honestly thought it was for Beautifly. Then the next one came, and he said the same. I was suspicious, but I ignored it. After the third rose, I finally figured out that he liked me. At that time, I don't know how much he did, but I knew he liked me. Needless to say, I was overjoyed at the fact that a boy liked me. _

_But I couldn't be with him, even if I wanted. I had responsibilities, and those came before anything else. When I first became a trainer, I did it to travel, and I had no intention of actually battling. Then I met Ash, who helped me see the advantages of training Pokémon. Though at one point I thought I was in love with Ash, I learned that I was wrong. _

_We had become closer than I ever thought possible, which led me to believe that I loved him. How naïve I was back then...but I've learned since. I remember when we split the Terracotta Ribbon...that was a day to remember. That ribbon also supported my "love" for Ash. But as time passed, I grew to know that it represented our bond of friendship, and that we'll always be friends, no matter what. Though it doesn't help that the paparazzi always bring up the ribbon whenever I'm with Drew, which isn't exactly a good thing. Ash and Drew never saw eye-to-eye, that's the easiest way to put it, I guess._

_I wonder where Ash is now...last I heard, he had entered the Sinnoh League, and made it into the second round. I wonder if he won, or if he got over-confident and lost. That doesn't matter, to him at least. He'll train, and train, and train, until he's the best. That's how Ash always has been. _

_But enough about Ash. I can't believe I spent that much time on Ash. I guess it's just been too long since we've seen each other. Now, where was I? Oh right, why I couldn't be with Drew. Besides the responsibility of being a trainer, I also was responsible for my little brother, Max. Sure, he can get on my nerves, but what little brother doesn't? Anyway, I had to look out for him, because mom and dad told me to, and that's all I needed to know._

_So between being a trainer and looking after my little brother, my hands were full. I couldn't have a boyfriend, I had too much to do. After Ash won the Battle Frontier, though, that changed. When Max returned to Hoenn to start training, that took of a huge amount of responsibility. With a couple of Brock's recipes, I could easily look after all of my Pokémon. So now, without having tons of responsibility weighing me down, I could finally get a boyfriend. But that was put on hold too, because the Johto contests were even harder than the Kanto contests. _

_I didn't have to deal with battling Drew, because he had gone way ahead and won most of his ribbons before me. At first I was mad at him for making it so easy on me, but I learned why he did it at the Grand Festival; he wanted a real challenge, and by staying away from all my contests, he wouldn't know what to expect. That was his mistake, because that allowed me to beat him...but now, I don't know if he went easy on me or not._

_I think he did go easy on me, because of what happened. Right after I got the trophy, I was as happy as I had ever been, up to that point. Naturally, the media was swarming me, taking pictures for the various magazines. For one of the pictures, I set the trophy on the ground and posed behind it. At the time, I didn't know that Drew was behind me, and was making embarrassing poses. When the camera crew started laughing though, I turned to see what was so funny. For a second I saw his green eyes and that smirk of his, and then I didn't. All I saw were his closed eyes, and I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine, with a pair of arms holding me in place. It's a good thing those arms were there, because my legs collapsed shortly after. The already loud cheering tripled in the volume, and I could hear the snapping of several cameras. _

_After that first kiss, I then knew true happiness. From that point forward, we stuck by each other, and kept it to a point that we were always within eyesight of one another. Naturally, all his fan girls got jealous of me, and did everything they could to try and break us up. Rumors spread faster than a Skarmory can fly, and some of them were pretty nasty._

_But when the false words didn't work, they resorted to brute force; several of the girls gathered around us, and literally pulled us apart. The second we were separated, I was being pummeled to nothing, while Drew was being crushed under a mountain of the girls. Before I blacked out from the pain, I saw a Flygon appear above my head, and the next thing I knew I was riding on the Pokémon's back. We had to run away from them like that countless times; it was sad, having to run from your fans, just because they're jealous of you. At one point, I remember I did pass out, and when I woke up I was in a hospital. I remember his words, exactly;_

"_May, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I swear by the name of LaRousse, I will make sure that this will never, __**ever**__ happen to you again, no matter what it takes." His voice carried a serious tone, which he rarely used. But that got me worried; whenever he swore on his name, he meant what he said. It's kinda scary whenever he does, because he makes sure that whatever he swore comes true. And in this case, it did. _

_After we got out of the hospital, there was the familiar mob of fans, trying to get our autographs and such. But just like last time, they got past the security, and began to tear us apart again. But before any of the envious fan girls could so much as scratch me, I saw three flashes of light. After the light faded to reveal what happened, three Pokémon were revealed, all Flying-types. I then heard Drew shout out something, which I will never forget;_

"_Masquerain, Bubble, and then Ice Beam on them! Butterfree, Gust on the frozen bubbles! Flygon, let's get out of here!" Drew spoke in a voice that was equivalent to a drill sergeant's. He didn't need to be so commanding; his Pokémon would have listened to him anyways. But before I knew what happened, I was on Flygon's back, and frozen bubbles were raining to the ground below. Drew turned to look back at me, and I really wish he didn't; his eyes were burning with a rage that I had never seen before. He must have seen I was scared, because the light in his eyes dimmed, and he was back to normal. Flygon wasn't, though, and was flying away from the area as fast as its wings could go. I don't remember what happened after that, because I buried my face in Drew's chest and cried myself to sleep._

_I suppose I had been out for quite some time, because when I woke up, the sky was dark. I sat up, looking around. The last light of the sun was still visible on the horizon, but just barely. I turned to my left, seeing Drew. His head was facing the ground, and was rubbing his forehead. That's not like Drew; he's not the quiet type, and normally he would have said something when I woke up. I never did figure out why he was like that, because he avoids the topic every time I try to ask about it. When I do ask about it, all he does is grab me, kiss me, and tell me that he loves me. I do know it has something with what happened, but I'm not exactly sure. Maybe he's worried that someone got hurt...no, that can't be it, because they all ran away. I'll worry about it some other time. I think I should go see him, but this time I won't ask about it. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then I shouldn't ask. _

"MAY, COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Max shouted from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I replied.

_Well, diary, I guess that's all for now. Better go see what Max wants..._

_4/17_

Finishing my entry, I closed up my diary and locked it, and returned it to its spot under my pillow. Taking a second to look in the mirror to make sure my hair was right, I then headed downstairs to see what Max wanted.

"So, little bro, whatcha need?" I asked, sitting myself in one of the chairs in the front room.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Well, that would be typical of you." He chuckled after finishing that. I promptly got out of my chair, walked over to him, and hit him upside the head.

"I knew that was going to happen. Anyway, back on topic. The news people are bad enough, but lately they've been bugging us like crazy. They don't go after dad as much since you won the Johto Grand Festival and I beat the Hoenn League. But lately, they've been trying to get to you, and not me. It's not like I'm jealous, you know I hate the media. But why are they after you so much? Did something happen?" The doorbell rang, but we ignored it. The media attacked us from the time we woke to the time the lights went out. After several more rings, Max rolled his eyes and answered the door.

Just as I guessed, a swarm of reporters awaited him. They asked him questions, none of which could be understood.

"I'm sorry, guys, but my sister can't talk to you right now, because she's busy." After saying that, Max closed the door on them. Several groans of disappointment were heard, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Thanks for the save. Don't they know when to give up?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head.

"No problem. But don't try to change the subject, May. Why are those psychos after you so much?" I sighed. No one in my family knew what happened at the Grand Festival. Max was busy competing in the Hoenn League, where mom and dad were watching him. And because we all despised the media equally, we never watched the news channel.

Sighing again, I stood up, detaching my pack. I unzipped one of the smaller pouches, and pulled out my wallet. Opening it up, I began flipping through the many pictures.

"What are you doing?" Max asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, here it is." I pulled out the picture that showed Drew kissing me. I blushed at the sight, causing Max to raise his eyebrow. I knew better than to just show it to him, because if we got into a fight he might use it as blackmail.

"Before I show this to you, promise you won't tell mom or dad." Max's eyes lit with interest. Whenever we told the each other not to tell mom or dad, it had to be something important.

"Promise." He said, looking me straight in the eye. That was how we told each other we meant it. Even if he meant it, I still had my doubts. I took another breath, and handed him the picture, face down.

The second I felt him take the picture, I returned to my chair. Something told me to run back to my room, and lock the door so I didn't have to hear what Max had to say. I ignored it, because I knew I would have to tell my parents, eventually. If I hid from my brother's reaction, what would I do when I told my parents?

I remained in the chair, twiddling with my fingers. Max must've known how uncomfortable I was, because he took his time turning over the picture.

"Just get it over with already..." I mumbled, now hiding my face in my hands.

"Sheesh, bossy much. Fine, then." I looked up, and saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"This can't be real." He said after what felt like hours.

"You wanted to know why the news is after me, and there it is. That's why they're after me. I bet Drew's going through the same thing right now."

"Yeah, and I bet he's loving it. You know how that guy loves the attention. Especially with all his fan girls, I bet he's-" That last part was too much.

"That was BEFORE he got a girlfriend!" I shouted at him. I expected him to shout back, but instead he started laughing. He rolled to the ground, holding his sides. A few hits by a pillow fixed that though.

"Okay, okay, stop it. I've had my fun. Seriously, though, I thought you two would never get together. I mean, did it take that much to get you to finally realize you felt the same?" My anger quickly diminished. There was no way I could win this. If I said yes, he'd call me stupid or something, but if I said no, then he'd pester me on why we didn't get together before then. I decided it was better to tell the truth than to lie.

"No, I've liked him for quite some time." I saw the smirk appear on his face.

"No, really? I would have never guessed. It was obvious you liked each other, but it was obvious that he wanted it to be more. But the way you two fight, it seemed that you hated him more than like him." I smiled.

"Max, you're simply too young to understand love." I always said that to tease him, but it was true.

"Like you know what love is?" I couldn't believe he said that.

"Max, did that picture not prove that to you?" I asked.

"It was just one kiss, that doesn't mean anything."

"Drew and I have been dating ever since the Grand Festival, Max. That was two months ago. From some of the things we've done, I'm sure I know what love is." My face turned crimson as I realized what I just said. He was equally surprised, but that didn't stop him.

"Oh, so you've already done..._that_?" He asked with a questioning look. He wasn't going to stop until he found out.

"Max, what do you take me for?! We haven't done _that, _as you call it, but we've done other things that I don't need to say here!" He rolled his eyes, apparently losing interest. I was thankful, because I really didn't want to discuss this any more. I retrieved my picture from the table he set it on, and returned it to my wallet.

"Oh, and before I forget; when you tell mom and dad, I suggest leaving out what you two have done together. I doubt either of them will like that very much, especially dad. He was expecting you and Ash to get together." I was surprised, that was the easiest way to put it.

"What?" That was all I could say. I could see Max was resisting the urge to laugh at me.

"Yeah, he told me when we got back home from my win at the Hoenn League. Well, it was kinda obvious. When you were cheering on Ash instead of him, and when you wanted to go to Kanto with Ash, even if it meant you couldn't compete in contests. Dad also told me that he thought you would have gone with Ash to Sinnoh."

"Wow...I had no clue..." I looked at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Mom and dad fought like crazy over who they thought you should be with. When they met Drew, they acted normally, right? When no one was looking, their expressions changed. Dad looked ready to kill Drew, while mom gave him that 'I told you' look." It looked like our conversation would be lasting longer than I thought.

"Great, now I don't know if I can tell them now. I know mom wants us to be together, but if what you say is true, then dad is gonna flip." I groaned. The doorbell rang, and Max got up to answer the door. When I didn't hear the noisy reporters, my curiosity got the better of me. I peeked around the corner to see who it was, but Max blocked my vision. All I saw was a green tuft of hair, but that was all I needed.

"DREW!" I squealed, rushing past Max and onto him. Though he stumbled back a few feet, but he didn't fall down.

"Hello, May." He said in a casual tone.

"It's so good to see you again!" I increased my grip on him.

"That's what I say every morning when I look in the mirror." He laughed.

"That's mean. But I'll let you get away with it if you kiss me." I smiled, awaiting the kiss.

"I'm more interested in what you're going to do if I don't." He smirked.

"Fine then, jerk." I let go of him, and turned around.

"You know I'm just messing with you." His breath caused the hairs on the back of my neck to tingle. I found it very appealing to turn around and kiss him, but now it was my turn to toy with him.

"No you don't, you hate me." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"If I hated you, then would I have gotten you this?" If I wasn't so curious, then I wouldn't have looked. But, being as curious as my Skitty, I dropped the act and turned around to see what he got me. I felt the breath leave my lungs as I saw what it was.

"Do you like it? Roselia spent quite a while making this. I didn't even tell Roselia to make it, she just did." I barely heard what Drew said, I was still awe-stuck by the beauty of the flower.

The roses that Roselia normally produced were identical to those that grew on bushes, but smelled sweeter. This particular rose had at least twice the amount of petals, but there were too many to count. The petals alternated between red and blue, except for the center, which was a brilliant shade of purple. I didn't even have to hold it to my nose to smell it, because of how strong the scent was. I don't think I could even begin to describe how wonderful this flower smelled.

"...May?" I blinked several times before I looked up to Drew.

"You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" I smiled sheepishly. He shook his head.

"I'll let you get away with it if you kiss me." I rolled my eyes, but complied with the offer.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled my face closer to his, and our lips met. Instantly, I felt my entire body shudder with pleasure. My hands made their way up to his hair, where they caressed the well-groomed locks. He retuned the gesture by knocking off my bandana and playing with my hair.

"May, you didn't have to- for the love of Jirachi, get a room you two!" Max had apparently recovered from the push I gave him earlier. I wonder what took him so long...but that doesn't matter. I felt Drew smile, and I knew he was planning something.

I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth, probing wherever it could. My eyes snapped open, only to be greeted by his emeralds. He pulled away, knowing I wanted an answer. He leaned over to my ear, and blew gently into it, causing me to shudder again.

"Just play along, okay? I won't do anything too bad." He gave me a reassuring look, then kissed me again, but with a little more force than last time. When his tongue entered my mouth, I forced mine into his mouth. He responded by intertwining his tongue with mine, which resulted in a wrestle for domination. I was fighting a losing battle, because his hands drifted around my body, which proved to be rather distracting. I felt his hands join momentarily at my back, but they slipped underneath my shirt, traveling upward. His hands met again at my bra, and I felt him fiddling with the clasp.

"My eyes, they burn!" Max shouted as the door slammed shut. Drew removed his hands, and then broke off our kiss, much to my disappointment.

"I'm sorry, it was just too tempting. He set himself up for it, anyway." I kissed him briefly on the lips, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"With the way you were messing with my bra, I knew you were doing it just to torment him. But you didn't have to end that kiss." I sighed heavily, relaxed in his warm embrace.

"I would have continued, but we have to breathe sometime." He let go of me, and stooped down.

"I believe you dropped this." He handed my bandana to me.

"I 'dropped' it? More like you knocked it off." I undid the knot in bandana, and shook it to knock off any dirt that might be on it. I then placed it back on my head, and retied the knot.

"Oh, right, guess I forgot about that." He chuckled. Already missing his warmth, I draped my arms over his shoulders and laid on him. I really couldn't help it; he was extremely comfortable. If I could, I would lay like this all day. His hand cupped my chin, and lifted my head upwards. His lips pressed against mine, which was promptly followed by that wonderful sensation. I parted my lips to allow him easier access, but the snap of a camera brought our kiss to an end.

"Who's there?" Drew demanded, looking around for movement. I let go of him, trying to assist in the search. After several minutes passed and no success, Drew grunted in annoyance. He unclipped one of his Pokéballs, and began to roll it between his fingers.

"I'll ask again; who's there?" Drew's eyes were darting all over the place, looking for the owner of the camera. After a minute passed, Drew pressed the button on the Pokéball, enlarging it. He began tossing it in the air and catching it, ready to release whichever Pokémon was inside.

"Okay, this is your last chance; if you don't come out now, then I'll find you myself." With his other hand, Drew began counting off the seconds. After sixty seconds passed, he tossed the Pokéball high into the air.

"I gave you fair warning, but you didn't listen. Flygon, help me out here." The ground/dragon type answered with a nod, and proceeded to scan the premises for whoever was hiding. After a few moments, Flygon dove into one of the nearby bushes, and reemerged almost instantly. In Flygon's grip was a teen that had numerous pins, but my attention was focused on the camera in his right hand.

"Now, why didn't you come out earlier?" Drew said in a nonchalant tone.

"Get this crazy thing off of me! I can't risk my camera!" Drew smirked, and with a snap of his fingers, Flygon flew higher.

"Now, answer my question, and maybe you're precious camera will survive." Drew leaned against the wall, his expression showing no interest.

"I-I can't risk this camera, the stuff I got on here will be huge!" I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess. You caught me and Drew kissing, right?" The boy nodded.

"So, tell me; how will this be 'huge', as you claim, when every media known to man already saw us kiss at the Grand Festival?!" It was true. How was this any different from the other kiss?

"That was brief lip-to-lip contact. What you did just now, was more than that. He was undressing you for crying out loud!" Anger coursed through my body. That was just to tease Max, nothing more. I looked to Drew, who now was giving this guy a death glare.

"Let me get this straight," Drew said, with his arms crossed. "If you were to get those pictures in, then it would imply that both of us are sexually active, right? So that would guarantee you a promotion, because that is something no one would expect." The guy nodded several times.

"But that would give us even more media attention, which is something I'm not looking forward to. So do you know what that means?" A look of horror spread across his face. He clutched the camera to his chest, but Drew shook his head.

"That's a digital camera, so you should be able to delete any picture you want. If you get rid of the pictures, you can keep the camera. If you fight, then the camera suffers." I didn't like this, but I didn't want the news crews bugging me anymore than they already do.

This guy was very stubborn, and held onto his camera. Drew stayed patient, because either way those pictures were getting destroyed. My patience was running low, however, so I unclipped one of my Pokéballs, enlarged it, and released the Pokémon that was contained.

Now standing next to Drew and I was my first, and favorite, Pokémon. Blaziken looked around, trying to find his opponent. Being that the only other Pokémon was Flygon, Blaziken looked to me with a questioning look. Very rarely did I call out Blaziken for anything other than a Pokémon battle or contest, so this was expected.

"Alright, Mr. Camera Guy, you see my Blaziken here? If you don't hand over the camera yourself, then Blaziken will be more than willing to get it, won't you Blaziken?" Blaziken gave a nod, happy to be able to do something. "So what's it gonna be? Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" The look of horror never left his face, and he looked from the camera, to me, to Blaziken, and back to his camera.

"Well...I...uh..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

How's that for chapter one? I would have continued, but that seemed like a good spot to stop.

And for anyone who knows the song; don't worry, I'll make it as close to the song as possible. I think that I'll have each chapter represent a verse. Or something similar to that...

-+-BlackWhole-+-


	2. Camera Guy

A/N: I must say that I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. My mind refuses to settle on one idea, and it constantly jumps from one to the next. That and I can only write these stories when I'm in my 'writing zone', so to say. Lately, my mind refuses to settle in that zone for an extended period of time. I'm lucky if I can get down three or four pages before I drop out of the zone. So that is why my updates have been so sluggish. I really need to get back to _The Time Flower_...

Right, so now that that's over with, here's the chapter!

* * *

"Well...I...uh..." He was stumbling over his words. To me, it seemed that Drew and I had the upper hand.

"Well...I..." He then started laughing. Not like after someone told a joke, no. He was laughing like he just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Mind telling us what you find so amusing?" Drew must've been wondering the same thing as me. Our Pokémon did spar, but they've also been trained for teamwork; Flygon and Blaziken would have no problem with anything this guy tried to pull.

"Terribly sorry, but it's just too funny. You honestly think that I'd try to get a few shots on the best two Co-ordinators in Hoenn, without any back-up?" He started laughing again. Drew and I instinctively looked around for any partners, who might have Pokémon.

"You two really are dense. Take a look over here." He popped open something on the back of the camera, and pulled out two Pokéballs.

"You came with a couple of Pokémon. Oh, I'm so scared. Do you think we became the best by just sitting around and doing nothing? Our Pokémon teams are the best in all of Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and soon to be Sinnoh. But do you know where our specialty lies?" Drew's famous smirk returned.

"Yeah, you two are the best in doubles, I've done my homework. But even though I'm nothing more than a camera guy, I'm no fool. C'mon out, my friends." He released the camera, which dangled around his neck on a strap. He enlarged the Pokéballs and tossed them, releasing the Pokémon inside.

The first I recognized immediately; when I was traveling with Ash we had encountered one of them at the Tree of the World's Beginning. It looked like it was sculpted entirely from ice, which it probably was. The only part of it that wasn't ice was the seven dots near the top of its body.

The second was a native of Sinnoh; it was weird looking, to say the least. This was one of the species that was colored based on what side of Sinnoh it was found in. This one was blue and green, so it was found on the eastern side of Mount Coronet. It also had three eyes, along with two horns, one sticking out of each side of its head. I remember reading about it somewhere, but its name escaped me at the moment.

"Oh, so you came all the way out here from Sinnoh, did you? I say that because you got a Regice, which is probably the one from Sinnoh, and a Gastrodon. They both are in good shape, and look pretty strong. So let me guess; Regice is for my Flygon and Gastrodon for May's Blaziken?" Drew sighed, as did I. Just like every other trainer, thinking that by targeting our Pokémon's weaknesses that they could win. But the thing was, their Pokémon were usually weak to the other Pokémon. A good example was his Regice; it has a huge advantage over Flygon, but Blaziken would make short work of the Iceberg Pokémon.

"Yup, but I'm not stupid. Sure, Blaziken might do wonders against my Regice, but Gastrodon here isn't weak to flying, dragon, fire, or fighting. But it does work quite well against fire types." He really thought he could beat us. We could beat him, if we did it right.

But that Gastrodon has me worried; it's a water and ground type, and neither of our Pokémon have an advantage over either of those types, as he stated. Well, I could take on that Regice, so that Flygon could give Gastrodon a DragonBreath or two. Or maybe, if we worked it out right, we might be able to...

"Drew, you ready for this?" I stretched, getting ready for the upcoming battle.

"Yeah, but we have to watch out for that Gastrodon. It'll do quite a bit of damage on Blaziken if we aren't careful. But you take out that Regice, and we'll go from there." I shook my head, much to his surprise.

"What do you mean? Regice will take out my Flygon if you don't take it out first. And without Flygon, that'll put Blaziken in danger of water moves." I shook my head again. I leaned in close to his ear, and whispered my plan. He nodded, but his eyes showed he was still worried. It was risky, but it could work.

"Alright, Mr. Camera Guy, here's the deal; we win, then your camera meets what happens in a DragonBreath and Overheat combination. If you win, then you keep the camera, pictures and all. Sound good to you?" He gave a nod, and Drew snapped his fingers. Flygon set him down, and took its position next to Blaziken.

"Okay, but I'll let you know this; my Pokémon aren't just for show." He was starting to sound like all the other arrogant contestants who I beat. Well, he'll just have to learn that are Pokémon are the same.

"Okay, I just have to do one last thing before we start." He pulled up his camera, and took a picture of Blaziken and Flygon. If he was hoping the flash would confuse them or something, he was dead wrong. But instead of a cocky smirk, he had a look of shock on his face.

"Oh no, that's not good, not at all. Regice doesn't like Steel-type moves." I looked to Drew, who was just as confused as I.

"What do you mean, Steel-type moves?" I called over to the guy, who was mumbling something to himself.

"Oh, you heard that? It was, err, nothing, nothing at all!" Right, like we were going to believe that.

"Don't even try to pull that. We heard you say that Regice doesn't like Steel-type-" Drew stopped mid sentence, which only made me even more confused.

"How could you possibly know that Flygon knows Steel Wing? That move hasn't been used since Kanto!" I completely forgot about that. I always wondered why Drew only told Flygon to use DragonBreath, Sandstorm, or Flamethrower. But he was right; how did that guy know Flygon knew that move?

"This is just one of the perks of being the best of the best. This camera can do just about everything I want it to, including Pokémon scans. I now know all of your Pokémon's moves, and can develop a strategy to counter them." I rolled my eyes. So what if his camera knew our moves? It's not like he can do anything about it.

"Well, if you're done playing, can we get this battle started?" The guy gave Drew a glare, but he completely ignored it.

"Good luck, because you're going to need it." Drew and I rolled our eyes at the same time. Couldn't this guy have at least a little originality?

"Actually, you're going to need the luck. You're going to need so much luck that you get to go first." Drew gave me a wink, and I knew what to do. It was pretty obvious what he'd do first; an ice attack on Flygon, while a water attack on Blaziken.

"Okay, let's do this. Regice, Lock-On, Gastrodon, Rain Dance!" A red beam shot out of one of the dots on Regice, which hit Flygon. Though it didn't hurt Flygon, the red beam stayed in place, ensuring that the next move Regice used would hit Flygon, no matter what. Gastrodon shot a blast of water into the sky, which summoned several dark clouds. Rain fell down, and Gastrodon began to happily dance. Blaziken cringed from the water, but wasn't effected enough to want to leave battle.

"Alright, Flygon use Steel Wing on that Regice!" "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut after the Steel Wing!" Flygon's wings began to glow a silver color, making them look like they were made of metal. Flygon flew low, and slammed into Regice with the right left wing. Being that Regice was weak to Steel-type moves, it skid back a few feet, but maintained its position. That didn't last long, as Blaziken's Sky Uppercut sent it flying. He looked shocked, which was to be expected. Though we didn't do it often, Drew and I would do two attacks on the same Pokémon for maximum effect.

"Regice, freeze that Flygon with an Ice Beam! Gastrodon, Muddy Water!" A cocky smirk grew across his face. That was about to change, though.

"Flygon, get behind that Gastrodon!" Just as I thought, that smirk disappeared. He watched in horror as the Regice's Ice Beam followed closely behind Flygon. Flygon flew on the other side of Gastrodon, who was still summoning the Muddy Water. Just as the wave of water began to shoot at Blaziken, it was frozen solid, as did the Gastrodon.

"W-what just happened?" Flygon stayed put, not wanting to be hit by the Ice Beam, which Regice was still shooting.

"Let me explain. Flygon is very weak to Ice-type attacks, being a Dragon type. So when Regice used Lock-On, which made sure that the Ice Beam would hit Flygon. But Gastrodon is part Ground-type, which is also weak to Ice-type attacks. So Flygon flew behind Gastrodon, protecting itself and taking out one of your Pokémon." He stood there, unable to speak for a time. Regice continued with the Ice Beam, intent on hitting Flygon.

"Regice, cut out the Ice Beam. This battle's over." He recalled Regice, causing the Ice Beam to finally end. Gastrodon was recalled as well, but the block of ice it had been frozen inside remained. After a few seconds, though, the ice collapsed in on itself, having no support. Flygon, who didn't need to worry about the Ice Beam any longer, flew back over to Drew's side, moments before being returned.

"Well, I guess this is it..." He pulled off the camera, looking at it was a longing gaze. If he was trying to get either of us to feel sorry for him, he was doing a terrible job.

"Listen, we had a deal. Now hand over the camera." He looked up to us with a sad look on his face. It was obviously faked, he must not have done this very much.

"We aren't going to feel sorry for you. You're trying to make something serious out of a joke. And did I ever tell you how much I dislike the media?" He looked down, his desperate attempt to change our minds, crushed.

"I guess the guilt trip wasn't a very good idea then...ah well, it was worth a shot. I suppose I better give this to you now." He began walking over to us, as slowly as any one person could move. I saw his hand remained on the side of the camera, and it nearly slipped from his hand a couple times. Stupid people do stupid things, I guess.

"Thank you for your cooperation. When you get back, tell all your buddies not to bug us again, otherwise their cameras will suffer the same fate." Drew took the camera, but when he did, the guy grabbed something off of it and ran off.

"What did he-" Drew stopped mid-sentence, seeing why he ran off. The camera was digital, and he just took the memory card.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, starting to run after him. A flash of light signaled the release of a Pokémon. When I could see again from the momentary blindness, I saw a creature that looked a lot like a Yanma, but this one was bigger, and looked a lot meaner.

"Whoa, it's a Yanmega, another Pokémon that was first discovered in Sinnoh. Well, that thing will be able to carry him with no problem, so there's no use chasing it." Drew let out a sigh, thinking we were defeated. I bet he's probably worrying about all the stuff we're going to have to deal with now. But he's forgetting that a certain Pokémon of mine is able to hit Pokémon using Fly.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" Good thing I didn't return Blaziken, otherwise he'd get too high up for Blaziken to hit. He wasn't so lucky, though, and the attack connected with the underside of Yanmega, which hurt it a lot. That's pretty good, considering both Bug and Flying types resist Fighting-type attacks.

Now that his Pokémon was hurt, it had quite a bit more trouble remaining in the air. I just hope that he doesn't have any more Flying-types, because if he did, then he could get away before Blaziken could launch another Sky Uppercut.

I guess he didn't have any more Pokémon that could fly, because once Yanmega started to go down, he panicked. Yanmega landed rather roughly, which bruised both of them up pretty badly. If the circumstances weren't what they were, then I would have been more sympathetic, and checked to see if he and his Pokémon were okay.

"Nice work, May. Now let's go deal with him." Drew and I ran over to the guy, who was about a hundred feet away. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him; he was about to face the side of us that the media never knew existed.

"Would you care to explain, trying to get away like that?" Drew was hiding his anger pretty well, but I wasn't having such luck. I found hard to resist just flaming out and yelling at him at the top of my lungs. I was able to, though, and that's all that mattered.

"Well...I...uh..." He didn't have anything this time, I was sure of it. And he wouldn't try and fight us again, not after how we beat him in record time. I was loosing my patience, though, and that's never a good thing.

"Well what?" I said with just a bit of annoyance. It must have been more than I thought, as he cringed when I said that.

"Just give us the card already, we know you have it." I jumped at that. Drew almost never lost his patience. But when he did, it was never good for the other person.

"I...well...okay, take it." That was a good idea. If he had taken any longer, I don't know who would get to him first, me or Drew. I took the small memory card, and looked it over.

"If this isn't it, then you'll be sorry." I said, inserting it into the camera. But it wasn't a fake, as several pictures of Drew and I suddenly popped up. I was surprised; there were at least thirty pictures here. Most of them appeared to be simple kissing. But the last few were the ones that I didn't like; the ones where Drew was pulling up the back of my shirt, and the kiss after that.

Due to the camera angle, I couldn't see what Drew was doing, but it would be apparent to anyone else who saw the picture. He lifted my shirt higher than I thought, as my belly was visible, up to just beneath my chest. I wasn't exactly good with complex technology, and had trouble finding how to delete that picture, as well as any others that I didn't like. I pressed a few buttons, and now I was even more confused. I had no clue what I was doing, besides just mindlessly pressing buttons. Now I remember why I don't like going to LaRousse so much.

"Having trouble?" Drew laughed, seeing my plight. I sighed, handing the camera to him. Before I knew it, he showed me the screen, which had a couple pictures with blue boxes around them.

"The ones with boxes around them are highlighted. If you want to delete anymore, just pick which ones." I poked another screen next to the first highlighted one, which had Drew just beginning to lift my shirt. The media would see it, and they'd have a close-up of it on the cover of every magazine. So I wasn't even going to give them a hint of what we did, other than a kiss. Drew showed me the screen again, which no longer had the pictures that were highlighted.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did, and that's all that matters." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, restraining myself from increasing it. But just as I stopped myself, an idea popped up in my head. This was going to be fun.

"Hey Drew, wanna get revenge?" I whispered, so that the guy couldn't hear.

"What do I have to do?" He was just as willing as I to get back on this guy.

"Well, because we have the camera..." I whispered the rest into his ear, and he was grinning from ear to ear when I finished.

"You're cruel, you know that? But that's one of the reasons I love you so much. Now, shall we?" I gave a nod, and our lips met once more.

They second that our lips pressed together, I felt that tingling sensation rush through my body. I don't know what it was, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I let him be dominant for this kiss; I didn't fight back with my tongue, I let him do as he wished.

I heard the guy gasp in surprise when he realized we still had his camera. I didn't take any notice of that though, because this kiss was all that mattered to me right now. I ran my hands through Drew's hair, regretting not taking off my gloves so I could feel how silky smooth it was. Though Drew would have normally done the same to me, his hands began to travel down, to the hem of my shirt. Instead of taking the time to pull it up, Drew's hands went right under the back of my shirt, making their way up my back.

I barely heard the guy groan, resisting the urge to taunt him in one way or another. I bet he wished he had his camera right now, but it was in our possession. _I wonder what Drew did with the camera...both of his hands were going up my back, so he couldn't still be holding it. Maybe he put the strap around his neck. I'll think about it later, this is too distracting._

Drew's hands found my bra strap finally, and wasted no time at all in taking apart the clasp. For reasons that I don't even know, I shuddered in delight; something about him doing that sent a wave of pleasure through my body. His hands traced my bra straps around to my front, but before he could do anything there, I broke the kiss.

"Okay lover boy, save it for the bedroom." I lightly pushed him away, and began to set up my bra again.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you like it so much." He flipped his hair out of his face, if only because I had just messed it up.

"True. But if you wanna continue..." I trailed off there, suggestively batting my eyelids. He began to blush, but he bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. I was also having trouble keeping down the giggles that tried to escape, so I decided to stop there. I tossed the camera to the guy who was now huddled over, crying that he didn't have any proof of what we just did. I don't know if he caught the camera or not, because I was running towards the house, knowing that the giggles were sure to burst out any second.

I turned the doorknob, which was still unlocked. Max must've forgotten to do so when he was running away. I got inside, and closed the door after Drew came in. As soon as I closed the door, we let out the laughter that we'd been holding in. I fell to the floor, holding my sides as I rolled around laughing. Drew remained standing, but I don't know how. I guess we were making quite a bit of noise, because when Max came down I didn't hear him.

"What's up with you two? You're laughing as if you just saw the funniest thing in the world." No matter how hard I tried, I found it impossible to contain myself. Drew had more self-control, and was able to quell himself.

"Mind if I explain? I don't think you're able to at this time." I nodded my head as best I could, because I still had no control over myself.

"Well Max, it is a long story, so I'll make it as short as I can. Someone tried to say we did something that we didn't, so we got fair revenge." I suddenly stopped laughing, and stood up. This entire thing had been brought on by one thing, which I must have dropped sometime before the battle.

"May? Where're you going?" Max tried to question me, but I was already out the door. I looked around for it, but because my mother recently planted several flowers, this wasn't going to be an easy task.

"May?" I heard Drew, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"Where could it be?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Where could what be?" He wrapped his arms around me, stopping me from moving anymore.

"That pretty flower that you gave me. I remember holding it, but I must have dropped it before or during that battle." Even in his hold, I looked around for any sign of the magnificent flower.

"You wouldn't mean this one, would you?" He pulled the flower from out of nowhere, holding it in front of my face. I think my brain shut off then, because I couldn't do anything except look.

"What...how...?" Those were the only coherent words that left my mouth. I heard Drew chuckle.

"Didn't you wonder why I fell behind when we were coming back? I picked this up when you passed right by it. It's surprising that no petals fell off, but I'm not complaining." I took the flower from his hand, and got lost in its beauty once more.

* * *

I felt a poke on my forehead, and I snapped out of my trance. I was now in my house, sitting on the couch.

"How'd I get here?" I asked, looking around. Drew laughed, and took a seat next to me.

"It was that flower. The second you see it, it's like you're hypnotized. All you do is stare at it, and you don't respond to anyone until we touch you." I blinked a couple times, still confused.

"I was? Well, the last thing I remember is looking at the flower. That's weird, getting hypnotized by just looking at a pretty flower." I shuddered at the thought. Drew laughed again.

"Well, it does give you something to do when you're bored. You say it hypnotizes you? Maybe I should test that out..." I playfully hit his arm. I really don't want to know if it does hypnotize me, or if it just makes me loose track of what's happening.

"Don't get too excited. Even though I can't see what's happening, I can still feel when someone touches me, as you said." He rolled his eyes, but continued playing along.

"Dang, there goes that idea. Maybe Roselia needs to make another, even stronger one." He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"So, are you two lovebirds done here? Because mom 'n dad just called, said they'd be home in about thirty minutes." The color left my face. The time must have passed quicker than I thought, because last I remember it was still noon, and mom and dad weren't supposed to get home until three. Dealing with that camera guy sure took up a lot of time.

"This is bad, very bad..." I said, getting up.

"Is something wrong?" I began pacing the room, thinking over my options. _If he stays here, then that'll turn out bad, no doubt about it. But if I make Drew leave, then that'd be mean. I can't exactly leave with him either, I have nothing to do in town, I just went shopping..._

"May, what's the matter?" He grabbed my arm, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry Drew...I really am..." I put my hand to my forehead, finding that it was warm, even through the glove.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything. Now will you please tell me what's wrong?" I took a breath, knowing I had to tell him.

"Okay, my parents don't know that we're going out, heck they don't even know we kissed at the Grand Festival. If they come home and see you here, then they'll flip out. But I don't just wanna kick you out, that'd be mean. And I can't leave with you, because I don't have anything to do in town, so I don't have an excuse to leave!" I began to take several deep breaths, as I had exhausted my air supply with what I just said.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving alone. I had to travel alone all through Hoenn and Kanto, so this won't be a problem. But it would be a good idea to tell your parents about us; the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to tell them." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the door. Before he could leave, I jumped into his arms one more time.

"I don't want you to leave though." I held on tight, and I wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"I know May. But if I stay here, then you'll get in trouble, and I'm not going to allow that." I reluctantly let go, still upset that he had to leave by himself.

"I wish you didn't have to go because of this..." I kept my gaze on the ground. I felt his hand cup my chin and lift my head up.

"Don't worry about it, May. I came over when I thought only you were here, because I knew there was a chance that your family didn't know. So when you do tell them, call me, okay?" He kissed my forehead one last time, and he left without another word. As soon as the door closed, I let out a heavy sigh.

"I already miss him..." I held the flower close to my chest.

"You're kidding, right? He just left three seconds ago." I sighed again.

"Yeah, but just being around him makes me happy." I walked over to one of the shelves, grabbing a thin vase for the flower.

"I think that you're so happy that you finally got a boyfriend that you can't stand being away from him." I walked over to the sink, filling the vase with fresh water.

"Maybe...I don't really know, to tell you the truth. But I'm more surprised that you're trying to help me rather than insult me." I looked around for a spot to set the vase, having a little difficulty.

"May, you're my sister. I'm allowed to be nice to you. I'm also allowed to pick on you, and all that fun stuff. But now, I think it's time to pester you. When are you gonna tell mom and dad about your boyfriend? Like he said, the longer you wait the harder it's going to be to tell them." After setting the vase down on a side table, I walked past Max and up the stairs.

"Well...I really don't know. I really do want to tell them, but I'm worried that they'll be mad at me..." I walked into my room, being followed by Max.

"Well, I can't really help you, because I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet, so I haven't had to worry about this. But here's what I can tell you; tell them when you feel you're ready. I know you May, and if you try to do something when you aren't ready, then it never turns out good. I mean, look at the first contest you participated in. You barely had any knowledge of contests, and you entered with very little practice, so you suffered a terrible loss, no offense." I put my head against the back of my chair.

"No offense taken. You are right, though. But the thing is I don't know when I'll be ready. Practicing for contests is one thing, because I can do it over and over again. But if I screw this up..." My head fell forward to rest in my hands.

"Tell me May; how could you possibly 'screw it up', as you put it?" I looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me repeat myself; how could you screw it up? You just have to tell them that you and Drew are going out, right?" I shook my head.

"That's all I have to tell them. But they'll start asking questions, like you did. I'm worried that I'll say the wrong thing, and they won't let me see Drew anymore!" I moved from my chair to my bed, where I sprawled out.

"May, the reason you said that was because I made you mad. But really, I doubt that mom or dad will ask too much. It'll probably be simple, like how long you've been together, how many dates you've been on, and other stuff like that. So you're getting all worked up over nothing." I sat up, suddenly feeling much better.

"Thanks Max, that really helps. You're the best little brother any one could ever ask for." I walked over to the bean bag he was lying in and gave him a hug.

"Can't...breathe...dying...dying...dead." He said in a fake choking voice. As soon as I let go, he just laid there, occasionally twitching his leg or arm.

"Some things never change..." I shook my head. Just then, my stomach growled loudly, sending him into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, some things never do change, right May?" I hit him on the head, and dragged him out of my room as I went downstairs to get something to eat.

"I think some ramen would be good right about now..." Opening the cabinet, I found something was missing.

"WHERE'S THE RAMEN?!" I screamed, looking everywhere for the packages of flavored noodles.

"Were you asking everyone in Petalburg?!" Max was rubbing his ears.

"I don't know, but where is the ramen?!" I searched through every cabinet in the house, looking for my favorite food.

"I dunno May. You're the only one in this house that eats that stuff, besides-" My eyes lit as I realized who else would have eaten my ramen.

"Munchlax" We said at the same time.

"MUNCHLAX, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Max to cover his ears once more.

"Munch?" I faintly heard the gluttonous Pokémon call. I walked over to where I heard the Pokémon last.

"Munchlax, I got a special treat for you. But you have to come get it right now if you want it!" I heard a shift of furniture, and turned to see Munchlax coming out from behind the couch.

"Lax?" Munchlax held out his hand expectantly, waiting for the treat I had mentioned.

"You only get it if you tell me where my ramen is." I crossed my arms beneath my chest.

"Munchlax..." The normal-type reluctantly returned to the hiding spot. Pulling out the couch further, I saw the large box of ramen. I went to grab it, but Munchlax blocked me.

"Munchlax, give me the ramen, or no Pokéblock for-" I stopped when Muchlax pulled out the empty Pokéblock dispenser. I quickly got the idea, and sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll make some more Pokéblocks for you. But you better give me back my ramen!" I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the required berries for May's Pink Surprise. I put the berries into the mixer, which I had placed right next to the refrigerator for convenience. After about a minute, the familiar 'ding!' was heard, and several of the pink Pokéblocks fell into the tray below. Munchlax walked over and grabbed one, eating it in one bite. Munchlax's belly swelled and the Pokémon patted his belly, content for the time. I filled up the empty dispenser with the remaining Pokéblocks, and put it in my pack.

"It's ramen time!" I walked over to the large box of ramen, pulling it out from behind the couch. Once I had gotten it out far enough, I ripped open the top, pulling out several packets of ramen.

"This should hold all of it," I said, pulling out a rather large pot. I ripped open the ramen packages, pouring the stiff noodles into the pot. I then set the pot in the sink and turned on the fresh water spout.

"Eon..." I heard my most recently evolved Pokémon weakly call.

"I bet you're tired, aren't you?" I bent down and pet my Umbreon on her head. I was expecting her to evolve into an Espeon, like everyone else had. But that didn't happen, and for a very important reason.

_It had been late at night; Drew was busy setting up our camp for the night, and I was out getting firewood. Blaziken had stayed back, as the contest from earlier that day had worn out the Pokémon. Munchlax was hungry, and refused to do any work. Squirtle was tired, after battling against a Totodile, which I eventually caught. So only the only Pokémon I had with me was my Eevee._

_That wouldn't have been such a problem; Eevee was very well behaved, unlike when she first hatched. Eevee now sat on my head all the time, in a similar fashion that Ash's Pikachu always rides on the trainer's shoulder. It was pretty uneventful, collecting the firewood. Well, until the very end._

_I had picked up another log, and added it to my stack. I continued deeper into the small forest, looking for just one more log. I tripped over something hard, and fell down, face first. The logs scattered, and Eevee jumped off my head. Turning around, I saw that what I tripped over wasn't a tree root. I wasn't sure what it was then, but all I knew was that it was silvery, and was shiny thanks to the moonlight. And then it moved._

_I was scared, yes, but I was more curious than anything. The weird silver...thing disappeared underground, and I felt the ground around me shake. Moments later, I saw the ground begin to break, and the next thing I knew, I was face to face with a monster of a Pokémon. It rose higher, and then I realized that it was a Steelix...but this one was huge. According to the Pokédex, Steelix are typically thirty feet long. This one, though, could challenge a Wailord in length._

_I don't know what the Steelix was doing; we just stared at each other for a long time. My concentration was broken, though, when Eevee began to growl at the huge Pokémon. They began to fight, while I stood a distance away, unable to do anything except try to help Eevee. I had already done a Pokédex scan, and Steelix resisted moves like Shadow Ball and Tackle. Eevee only had one other move, Dig, which could do a bit of damage to Steelix. But at the same time, Steelix could use a move like Earthquake, which would be catastrophic. I just watched as the battle proceeded, feeling useless because I couldn't help Eevee in any way._

_I watched as Eevee did something that I would have never thought of; using her moves defensively, like in a contest. When the Steelix lowered its head for a Skull bash, Eevee used a Tackle to dive out of the way. She had also used Dig to dodge Iron Tail, and then attacked by popping up out from underground. As I saw this, I realize she hadn't used her only other move; Shadow Ball. Ideas began to form in my head, and I thought of a way to effectively use Shadow Ball._

"_Eevee, aim a Shadow Ball at Steelix's eyes!" Eevee gave a quick nod, once again using Tackle to dodge a Skull Bash. She opened her mouth, where the black ball began to form. Steelix turned just in time to see the Shadow Ball headed right for its eyes. The Steelix bellowed loudly in pain, and was now unable to see. It began to launch random attacks, not knowing where its opponent was. I had to jump out of the way of several attacks, sometimes just barely avoiding being hit._

_I jumped out of the way of another Skull Bash, having nearly been hit once more. I turned just in time to see the glowing tail of Steelix as it launched its Iron Tail attack at what it thought to be Eevee, which was really me. The attack hit me, and I flew several feet before hitting a tree. I fell to the ground, unable to do anything._

_The next thing I saw amazed me; Eevee looked from me, to Steelix, and back to me. A white light glowed from her body, and she charged at Steelix with a speed I had never seen before. Upon connection, Steelix roared in pain once more, and fell to the ground, defeated. I blinked several times, wondering what attack Eevee just used._

"_May, I thought I heard a-" Drew stopped mid-sentence as he saw the giant Steelix, my Eevee cleaning herself, and me, lying down near a tree that now had a large indent in the trunk._

"_May, what happened here?" I remember trying to say something, but I fainted before any words could leave my mouth._

_When I next awoke, I was surprised to see an Umbreon lying next to me. Drew explained that Eevee evolved almost immediately after I fainted. Drew then said he considered capturing the large Steelix, but decided against it, as it was my Pokémon that defeated it, not his._

_Once I healed up, I developed a Pokéblock recipe just for Umbreon; being that she was a nocturnal Pokémon, she had difficulty staying awake during the day. I spent the rest of that day picking out several berries, namely the Chesto berry for obvious reasons. There were several others, which were either sweet or spicy, as I figured those would help keep anyone awake. The combination of the berries resulted in a Pokéblock that was a dark blue, similar in color to my shorts. I decided to name this one May's Midnight Surprise, due to the color and effect._

I turned once more to the refrigerator, pulling out several Watmel, Spelon, Magost, Chesto, and Razz berries, and one Tamato berry. I put the berries in the mixer, and closed the lid. With so many berries, the mix took quite a while to make. I returned to the pot of noodles, which was filled with enough water. I lifted the heavy pot out of the sink, and onto one of the burners. Turning the dial to the appropriate temperature, I turned back to the mixer, just in time to hear the 'ding!' as the dark-blue Pokéblocks tumbled to the tray below. I handed one to Umbreon, who ate it in one bite. Her eyes lit up, and she went running off to go play somewhere. I made a mental note to get another Pokéblock dispenser, as Munchlax's habit of emptying the dispenser's contents all at once was getting rather troublesome.

"Now back to the ramen!" I went back over to the ramen, only to see the water bubbling over. I looked at the temperature dial, which was much higher than I remember setting it. _I must've turned it more when Umbreon bumped my leg, _I thought as I turned off the burner. I grabbed the oven mitts and moved the pot to the next burner, allowing the first to cool down. Grabbing a towel, I cleaned up the mess that the boiling water had made. I turned on the burner once more, but this time I made sure it stayed on low.

"I hope the ramen didn't burn..." I pouted while stirring the noodles. Though it appeared that none of them were burned, I couldn't be too sure. Well, if a few noodles are burned, I can't do anything about it. It's better than all of them being burned, so I won't complain if a few are.

"Now that they're all loosened up, it's time to add the flavor!" I announced to nobody as I poured the packs of flavoring into the pot of ramen. As I stirred in the flavor, the wonderful aroma of the cooked ramen began to overwhelm me. I stayed in control of my body, if only to finish cooking the ramen. After a quick check to make sure the noodles had been equally flavored, I turned off the heat. I pulled out a large bowl, which I filled to the top with the ramen. I pulled out my chopsticks and set the bowl on the table, taking a minute to make sure I hadn't made a mess.

"Nya!" I knew that call anywhere. It belonged to my only Pokémon that didn't say its name. That Pokémon would be...

"Skitty, what are you doing in here?!" I asked the feline as she jumped onto the table.

"Skitty...what are you doing?" I watched as Skitty sniffed my bowl of ramen, and then began to bat at the chopsticks.

"I need those, Skitty. Why don't you chase your tail or something?" Skitty gave me a big grin, and knocked the chopsticks out of the bowl, and began to sniff the ramen again.

"Skitty, what's with you today? You've never acted like this before-" I watched in awe as Skitty began to eat the ramen at a speed that could match my own.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE RAMEN?!?" Skitty went running off, leaving me confused. I looked in the bowl, which was completely empty. There wasn't even a drop of the broth left. I groaned as I picked up the chopsticks off the ground and put them in the sink, along with the bowl.

"I went to all that work...just for Skitty to eat it?!" I felt my stomach rumble again.

"Well, if you're done screaming for the time..." Max pulled his fingers out of his ears.

"Sorry about that, Max. But I went through all that work, and then Skitty comes out of nowhere, eats my ramen, and runs off!" I held my arm over my belly, which was rumbling every minute as a reminder that I needed to eat.

"Why don't you eat one of those pink Pokéblock that you make for Munchlax? It fills him up all the time. Well, I dunno, it might not work for you, considering how much you eat..." If I wasn't so tired from not eating, then I would have hit him.

"Ya know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." I pulled out the dispenser, and popped one of the Pokéblock out. I tossed it in my mouth, swallowing it whole, as I didn't want to know what it tasted like. Seconds later, my belly was filled, and swelled slightly to show it.

"I...I didn't think you'd actually do it..." Max said, obviously shocked.

"I'm so full right now..." I said in a drowsy voice. Before I was tired because of a lack of food, but now I was tired because I was too full.

"Maybe you should go lie down. Because I really don't want to deal with you whining that you're too full." I glared at him, but I slowly made my way to my room.

"Remind me to hit you when I get up." I said as I began to climb up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't." I heard just before I closed the door to my room.

"Should I lie down, like Max said I should? Sure, I'm tired, but how long can it last? I'll go on the computer." I sat down in my chair, flipping the power switch on. After everything booted up, I decided to check my mail, which, not surprisingly, was filled with spam.

"Delete you, and you, and- wait, what's this?" I said, opening an e-mail titled **Remember me, May?**

"I wonder if it's from an old friend, or-" I stopped as I read the content of the message.

**Hello, May Maple. I must tell you this; I know you, but you know very, very little about me, rest assured. If you want to know more, then reply to this e-mail. I can't force you to, but you'll be interested in what information I have.**

Curious, I hit the reply button, and typed my response;

**I might not know who you are, but I am interested in this 'information' that you mentioned.**

I sent the e-mail, and proceeded to delete all the other unwanted spam. As I was clearing out the infinite mass of spam, the computer chimed, causing me to jump. The chime could mean one of two things; I have even more spam, or...

"A reply? Well, this works out for me." I opened up the e-mail that had freshly arrived.

**I thought that's why you might say. Now, should I go into a long, unnecessary explanation, or make it simple and show it to you?**

I rolled my eyes. Either this person was a stalker, or they really did have something important.

**I'm not in the mood to read a whole lot, so keep it simple. If it's a picture, then just show it to me.**

I sat back in my chair, waiting for the reply. After about a minute or so of waiting, the message appeared.

**If you say so, May. But I still feel like toying with your head, just a bit. Because I remember you saying something about how much you "dislike the media", as you put it. Does that ring a bell?**

I gasped, as I started to get an idea of who this was.

**I think I remember you. We had a battle, just this morning, right? Drew and I beat you without a problem. Then we erased those pictures off of your camera, and teased you with that kiss. So what could you possibly have against me, or Drew for that matter? Any pictures that showed us doing anything more that kissing are gone, forever.**

I leaned back in my chair, getting bored with this guy. But he said he had information, and I was still curious. The reply showed up in the inbox a few minutes later.

**Well, you do know who I am. And yes, you did erase the pictures off of that memory card, and you did mock me by making out in front of me, while you still had my camera. **

**Yes, that memory card did have the pictures on it. But I'm not the idiot you take me for...and ****here's**** why; **

I clicked on the underlined word, partly uninterested. But my jaw dropped as the screen loaded all the pictures. Because all the pictures were the same ones that Drew had erased off the camera.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!!! I'm terrible, aren't I? Yet another cliffhanger...I simply love those. :3 I might just end all the chapters of _Miracle _in a cliff hanger, just to mess with all of you.

And now, onto the reviews!

**delcatty546: **Why did I stop, you ask? Because suspense is the best, that's why :3

**LovelyVulpix34: **Thank you for teh kind words. And no, the camera guy isn't Max. His identity will be revealed in the future...no further comment on that. :P

And that was my favorite part to write in that entire chapter, heh. Oh, and here's mentioned update. :D

_unknown: _NEVAR!! Oh wait, I just updated, didn't I? -.-;

_I luv may and drew: _Ah yes, fluff, my favorite part of any story. I think I'll include a 'Fluff Forecast' at the beginning of each chapter. xD

_soccer luver: _As mentioned above, I absolutely LOVE fluff. I will squeeze it in whenever possible, however possible. Even if it requires some other things to happen first...no more comment on that...

End of review replies

Now here's something that'll mess with everyone's heads; I'm a GUY...a guy that has never shared one kiss with any girl, not once. And I've never, EVER had a girlfriend in my entire life. So how is it possible that I'm able to write a story through a female perspective, and able to write such detailed kissing scenes that aren't as cheesy as in the movies? Who knows...now go think about that for a while. :P

This is the longest chapter I've written for any story thus far; it clocks in at 18 pages, 7.7 inches. But I had to make it this long, for one reason; the cliffhanger. lol

But now I shall shut up, and get back to working. I can't believe that the update took this long to get out...I'm sorry everyone. I'll try to get out updates as soon as I can, but that might take a while. I can't exactly devote all my attention to one story, because I have so many going on right now. Maybe I should finish up _The Time Flower, _as that story is limited to the movie. Then I can focus on this one for a while, which I'm sure a bunch of people would like. :3

Okay, NOW I'm going to shut up, lol.

-+-BlackWhole-+-


End file.
